


Snow Days in August

by atsammy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-01
Updated: 2007-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsammy/pseuds/atsammy





	Snow Days in August

It was one of those Colorado days that everyone just had to hate. The weatherman on 9 News predicted 85 degrees and sunny, a nice August day. The reality of the day was a blizzard. Go figure. Not that Samantha Carter had any idea what so ever. All she knew (or rather, didn’t know), was that Dr. Janet Frasier had been snowbound and thus was unable to drag her away from her computer long enough to have a cup of coffee and whatever passed for food in the mess hall. Such was her concentration that when Daniel Jackson wandered into her office to see if she could give him a ride home in her nice, big, snow-proof Ford Explorer, she was quite effectively imitating a zombie. He left, and came back a few minutes later with a cup of coffee and stood there in the doorway waiting for her to notice he was there.

Watching Sam come out of a trance-like state was a source of great amusement on slow days. He and Jack had a long running bet going about how long it would take her to come out of her nerd comas. So far, Teal’c was ahead. This time, the first sign of non-geek life was a slight twitching of her nose when the scent of coffee drifted over. Then, she leaned back slightly in her chair, still typing away, but at a slightly slower speed. All of a sudden, a hilarious look of confusion came over her as she hastily deleted what she was typing. But not before Daniel, who’d moved closer by that point, saw that she’d typed the words “yummy yummy coffee” in the middle of a paragraph on the affects of time-dilation on ‘gate travel to the Pegasus Galaxy.

Frantically, she looked around, and blushed deeply when she saw Daniel smirking at her. “Coffee?” he asked, holding out the mug to her. She took it, glowering.

“You didn’t see that.”

“’Course not. You leaving anytime soon?”

“I only got here…” She looked at her watch, then looked again. “Yesterday.”

“Come on, I need a ride, and you need a break.” When she hesitated, looking back at her computer with longing, he added, “My car is useless right now, and I don’t want to stay here until the next mission.”

Sighing, she saved her work, drank the rest of the coffee in one gulp, and grabbed her coat and briefcase up. As they walked down the hall, she suddenly asked, “What happened to your car?”

“It got buried in the blizzard.”

Just in front of the elevator, she stopped dead. Looking back at him with an even more confused expression on her face, she said, “It is still August, right?” It wasn’t out of the realm of possibility that she’d completely lost track of time. Forgetting whole months could happen, she supposed.

“Yes, it’s still August. And we’ve gotten about 3 feet of snow since yesterday, and my car is buried in it.”

All Sam could think to say was, “Huh.” They reached the entrance of the mountain and she groaned, remembering at the last moment that her shoes were not made for snow, and vowing to find a way for Janet to buy her a new pair. Since she never bothered to warn her of the snow, it was clearly her fault. “Hey, where is Janet, anyway?” It finally sunk in that she hadn’t seen her since leaving her house the day before.

Daniel was wiping snow off the windshield with his sleeve and all she heard of his response was “She… car… angel… Cass… cookies… power.”

She refrained from asking him to repeat himself until after she’d gotten the car started and they were making their way carefully down the mountain. “Ok, now, what did you say?”

He was busy looking through her cd collection and glanced up at her, questioningly.

“What was it you said about Janet?”

“Oh, that.” He pulled out a random cd and put it on, and she blushed again when the bagpipe music started. He started laughing, and put on another cd, this one by the Bare-Naked Ladies. “She called about nine hours ago and said that they’d gotten four feet of snow in their driveway, so she couldn’t get the car out. So instead, Cassie and the dog were outside making snow angels, and Cassie had wanted to use the time to make a million cookies for some team fundraiser, and instead they lost power for about 3 hours. But they got it back.”

“Oh,” was all she said as she carefully navigated her way through a not-very-dead Colorado Springs. She was quiet for the rest of the drive, barely noticing that she’d actually stopped at Daniel’s house, dropped him off, and said good-bye, before setting off again. It took about thirty minutes to make the ten minute drive to Janet’s house, and she was amused to see evidence of the snow angels Daniel had mentioned. Also, there were tracks to the front door from the somewhat less snow filled road through a mountain of snow, and she decided to brave it.

She looked like a snow man by the time she reached the front door, and after ringing the bell she bounced around the porch trying to get some of the clingy snow off of her clothes. She didn’t hear the door open, and shrieked when she turned around to find Janet grinning back at her with camera in hand. “You didn’t…”

Janet’s grin turned slightly evil as she turned back towards the door and took off running, tossing the camera to Cassie on the stairs as she went by. Sam was right behind her and caught up to her easily in the family room, tackling her onto the couch. Janet squealed as Sam shoved her hands under her sweater as she landed solidly on top of her. “Get off! You’re getting me wet!”

A drop of melted snow landed on her cheek from Sam’s hair, and Sam pulled a hand out from under her to wipe it off. She closed the distance between them, and just as their lips touched, she whispered, “I hope so.” They kissed passionately, shifting around on the couch until Janet was tucked between Sam and the back of the couch. Pulling back, Sam watched her through hooded eyes, before leaning in to kiss her again. “I love snow days in Colorado.”


End file.
